What Fools
by Pslizy
Summary: I made a decision right there, I am Edward Cullen, and I do not get distracted by small brown eyed waitresses with foul mouths." AH, EXB, Edward is part of the Cullen Family in underworld of Chicago **Mature themes- please adult readers only*
1. Boy to Man

**AN: I'm still working on my other stories, and I'm sorry if some of them didn't live up to the expectations. I am still new to this. But I got this new idea in my head and am really excited about it. I am also making a promise to update at least once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers and do not own anything Twilight, and no copyright infringement intended.**

**Boy to Man**

"_His life was gentle; and the elements_

_So mixed in him, that Nature might stand up,_

_And say to all the world, THIS WAS A MAN!"_

_William Shakespeare_

The sound of foot steps approached my hiding place behind the dumpster. With each pace the sound of water sloshing from the puddles that littered the ally echoed between the three brick walls. It was late March and the rain in the city had let up about 3 hours ago. The sudden stop of the man forced me to turn my head to gaze upon him. He was about 5' 10", on the thin side, and had short sandy blonde hair; and a look on his face that clearly showed that he was scared shitless.

As I sat here waiting to give the first sign, I reveled in his fear; his body not moving, but his head twitching from side to side and his eyes darting in every direction. I knew I did not need to be here, it was not my job, but every once in awhile I find the need to remember where I started out, and that I was not handed my current respect I earned it- and I held onto it by being here in this moment, watching a man cower, while sitting beside a dumpster in the cold and wet Chicago night.

A sudden movement of his leg alerted me, as well as my fellow slummers, of his intention to flee. I was fast in my movements but the large bear of a man was better situated to make our presence known and also to cut off the escape route that the man had intended to take. As his eyes set on the large form of muscle his fear heighten in his face, and his body began to shake. A boisterous laugh brought me out of my musings and stood up and walked into the small light afforded by the nearby restaurant.

As I approached the man my movements were slow and calculated. I tugged on the sleeve of my suit jacket, and loosened my tie. By the time I reached the man, his shoulders were hunched and his body gave a show of defeat, and he was gazing at the mass of man behind him and the thinner blonde man that had entered into our little circle. The blonde was not as large, but the scars that shown on his arms, a view afforded by the rolled up sleeves, his intimidation factor was imminent.

My eyes flickered to the large man, whose dimples were fully prominent- along with his enormous smile. His laughs had quieted down some, and I couldn't help but smirk at the position that we found ourselves in. The man finally took notice of me, and if possible the scared SOB became more frightened, and my smirk only added to the fear. I fed off of this energy, it was my livelihood and I enjoy every opportunity I'm given to feast.

"Michael, Michael, Michael." My voice cracked the silence that had to be suffocating the poor soul in front of me. "We were expecting payment by now." His mouth opened and closed several times and incoherent stutters escaped his lips, but no fully formed words or explanations were given.

I looked to the big man and nodded my silent request "Sure thing Edward." He picked up Michael and shoved him into the wall by the dumpster that was my cover not five minutes before and said a few expletives and physical reminders to get our message through: "1 week Michael and you know if Edward's here it's important that you stick to this deadline." He then picked him up and threw him into the dumpster.

Chuckling, the blonde man turned to me and motioned for me to lead the way, before yelling to our mammoth friend "Emmett quit fucking with him and let's go. I'm starving." At Jasper's mention of food Emmett came barreling towards us and went to lead the way in search of food.

As we walked I thought over how we got here. We were friends since childhood and attended the same school, though they were older than I, we were inseparable. My father is the Carlisle Cullen, and is the head of the family, the Capo Crimini of the Cullen's. It was expected for me to be in my current position as the Capo Bastone of the Cullen's as I was the son, and at some point I will be the Capo Crimini. Emmett and Jasper were each a Caporegime of our family. They joined the lifestyle after being in our home and watching my father work. He took them under his wing, and together we all started our roles in the family. We all began at the bottom of the totem poll and worked our way up, albeit faster then most due to our relationship with my father, but he would not have us just handed our positions, we had to earn them. We had decided a few years ago when our ranks began to increase that every once in a while we would take care of some of the people who owed us debts ourselves. Sort of a way to keep us in touch with our men and for a little excitement that deviated from our more formal settings.

Emmett snapped me out of my thoughts and indicated to follow him into the 24 hour diner we had approached, _Black Wolf Diner_. I had to admit to be intrigued; it was not your usual name for a local greasy spoon. However, the décor left something to be desired and fit with the stereotype of an inner city diner. Booths lined the walls, and a few small tables and chairs rested in the center, with a bar and stools in front of the kitchen and the cash register nestled next to the door that separated the two.

I looked to my left and noticed that Emmett had claimed one side of the cracked leather booths and Jasper had moved to the corner in order to make room for me. We were the only patrons in the grease pit. I sighed and grabbed one of the two menus sitting on the table, trying to reign in my annoyance at not having been greeted by anyone.

A loud shriek filled the void of silence and interrupted me from my perusal of the menu. "Fucking A Jake! Get your large hairy ass out of the way." That was followed by a large belly laugh that could only be described as the only rival to Emmett's. A moment later the swinging door between the kitchen and the dinning area swung open, only to be followed by the site of brown going down to the ground, and then another rival to Emmett made an appearance- the most foul sting of curses rolled off of the brown objects lips. The only difference was while Emmett's words were either said loudly, or in anger his voice was intimidating, this voice was soft and musical and had the words sounding as if they were made to accompany the majestic sounds of Debussy.

While all three of us at the booth had made twitches to get up and help the mass, none actually moved, because she had stood up and righted herself and was gazing at us with beautiful, brown, doe eyes. Something in her snapped and she rushed over to us while pulling out a pencil and paper. As she got closer to the table she seemed to be in a daze, and a small pink blush rose on her cheeks.

A moment later she seemed to snap out of whatever fog she was under "I'm sorry about the weight. My name is Bella and I will be your server at this fine establishment this evening." She paused her sarcastic introduction and looked at her left wrist which held a small watch. "Scratch that, this morning. So may I get you gentlemen some coffee to start off with?"

We all accepted a cup, and she said she would be back in a moment to get our orders. I took the time to look at the beauty, brown hair and brown eyes, a normal combination, but on her a masterpiece that would put the Mona Lisa to shame.

_God when did I start sounding like a pansy- first comparing her voice to music and now her looks are a masterpiece,_

Shit, she is just a girl

_Yeah, a hot one _

Shut up

Jasper's elbow to my side brought me back to the present and I realized that Bella was looking at me expectantly. _What the hell could she expect from me?_

"Sir, do you just want the coffee or any food?"

"What?" food- oh yeah, _shit_ "I'll have umm, just a hamburger and fries."

With that she took our menus and waltzed back towards the kitchen and voiced our orders and she came back out and started filling the salt 'n pepper shakers. I once again had to be brought out of my staring, this time by Emmett's voice.

"Dude, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

I made a decision right there, I am Edward Cullen, and I do not get distracted by small brown eyed waitresses with foul mouths. I returned to my friends and we began to talk shop in hushed tones as to not alert Bella or the cook in the back. By the time we had consumed our food and paid, I had successfully ignored her and felt confident in my ability to stay on track. I was a major player in the dealings of Chicago and I could not afford to let my focus wander.

A small "shit" forced me to turn my head as we left and I saw Bella hopping up on one foot clutching her calf, and I felt my prior stance as a hard man in the underworld crumble.

_I am so fucked_

Yes, yes you are.

**Leave me some love, and let me know what you think.**


	2. Decisions Interrupted

**AN: so obviously did not keep my promise to try and update once a week- life got away with me and ideas just weren't coming… until now.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers and do not own anything Twilight, and no copyright infringement intended.**

**Decisions Interrupted**

"_For they are yet ear-kissing arguments"_

_William Shakespeare_

It had been two weeks since the night Emmett, Jasper and I had our encounter with Michael, and I saw _her_. We have returned to our normal pattern of life, Emmett and Jasper ordering their men around and keeping their women happy. I on the other hand have struggled daily to make decisions and keep my normal degree of enthusiasm for my responsibilities.

_I wonder why that is, hmm let me think… Oh I know. Could the color brown have anything to do with that?_

Fuck! I cannot seem to go five minutes without visualizing her eyes, or hearing her little voice say something foul. I have tried; believe me I have tried, to get that girl out of my head.

The first week I submerged myself into work; I focused intently on the new movements that the Volturi were making on their arms dealing, and trying to find a way to annihilate their suppliers. That helped until I hit a brick wall, and could not gather any more information.

Next, I tried spending some time in the family garage, by working out some of my aggressions on the vehicles. It was a past time that always calmed me fairly quickly in the past. That lasted a few hours, until Rosalie threatened to shove her new wrench up my ass and retrieve it with a blow torch.

At that point I returned to the offices and looked for busy work. I decided that it would be good to look over the books; make sure everything was appearing copasetic and what not- busy work that didn't require too much thinking. Alice threw me out within a half hour, muttering about double checking her work and me needing a haircut. _I don't question- I just accept, it's Alice._

Emmett and Jasper, I'm sure through the prodding of their pissed off other halves, tried to take me out. One night it was for collecting small debts that required a few punches- but that just brought back the memories of the night we relaxed at Black Dog Diner, and I refused to return there.

Why you ask, because I'm THE EDWARD CULLEN, I don't get distracted. My focus is my work, it's my life. It may not be rational to you, but to me it's all I am, it's all I've known and I don't want to go rocking any boats.

After the night my friends took me out, and it failed to calm my nerves, and receiving an order from my father to and I quote "get the fuck out" and stop messing with other people's shit, I now find myself in hell. There is no other way to phrase it, H-E-L-L, is the most basic, and accurate way to describe the evening.

I am currently sitting at Cité, one of Chicago's best French restaurants; it overlooks the skyline, and the cuisine is divine. The reason I classify this as hell, is my dinner companion is Eleazar Denali's, our family lawyer or Consigliere, daughter…Tanya.

Tanya is 27 years old, and has only accomplished one thing in life, proclaiming herself a mafia princess and she shows that by living off of daddy's dime. Now don't fool yourself, Eleazar would love to show her ass the backdoor, however his wife, Carmen, would rip his nads off and force feed them to him. I wouldn't mess with that shit.

_Excellent plan my friend._

I'm really glad I earned your approval, really I am.

I've known Tanya, most of my life, she is three years younger than me, and has followed me around since she was old enough to walk. When she entered high school, she developed a delusion that because of my father's standing and her father's loyalty to my family that we were destined or some shit like that.

In all honesty it wouldn't be so bad, had she not had the masculine voice, that a few octaves higher would be extremely sexy. Or the orange glow her hair gives off after she has it died, I think she is trying for strawberry blonde, when in reality it comes out more of an orange sherbet color.

_From like the Schwann's company? I can totally see it._

I am to please you that is my life goal.

I will give Tanya one thing, her body from the neck down is definitely fuckable, now only if I could get turned on by putting a paper bag over her head this evening would be a step up from hell. Unfortunately, grocery bags just aren't my scene and I am forced to sit here with the demon herself, and attempt to pretend to listen to what she is saying, when all I can think about is a greasy burger, and molten chocolate eyes.

_Not to point out the obvious, but I think, and I could be wrong her, but I believe that this date or whatever the shit you want to call it is seriously backfiring on your plan to forget the waitress._

Shut up!

A throat clearing behind me and to the left takes me out of my internal argument, and our waitress begins to introduce herself and the specials. I hear jack shit of what she actually says because the voice that is coming from my side is the same one that I have been trying to forget FOR FUCKING EVER!

I turn slightly to look at my foul beauty, and her eyes light up with a soft recognition, and a small blush begins to color her cheeks. She seems to be in a daze, and shakes her head slowly and asks us for our drink orders; Tanya declines waiting to order and snaps her choice at the girl. I try and offer a look of apologies and place my own. She hurries off after, and only returns periodically throughout the meal, and receives a glare from Tanya each time. After the bill is paid, I call a car service to take Tanya home, which puts me on the receiving end of her icy gaze.

After I leave the restaurant I walk through the streets, trying to work through the convoluted mess that has now taken up residence in my skull. After about an hour I realize a few things:

One- I'm an idiot

_And…_

One- I'm an idiot and really don't remember why I wanted to stay away from the girl before.

Two- Trying to avoid her seems to make me even less focused, and apparently is pissing everyone off.

Three- I prefer her swearing like a sailor, then reciting daily specials; and wouldn't mind hearing those words spew from her mouth as she writhes under me, or rides on top- I'm not picky.

_Remember the first part of number one of your little epiphany._

After my last little epiphany, I looked up to where I had wondered: BLACK DOG DINER.

_Well let's man up and see if she's worth it._

I walk into the diner and notice the quiet of the structure, no cursing… Shit she isn't even here. I start to turn when the door slams behind me and the blob of brown runs past, shouting apologies of being late, and shithead patrons that don't know their palate from the hair on their asses.

I take my seat and wait patiently for her to return. She approaches and freezes when she sees me sitting at the counter; I take the time to look at her change in attire, gone are the black fitted pants and white buttoned up shirt and black tie and in their place is a cobalt blue uniform with white fringes and a white apron tied at the waste.

"Well shit honey, you must be one eclectic SOB, if you dine at the highest quality French place and the lowest quality burger joint in one night."

Her words break me out of my perusal of her body. I chuckle quietly and shake my head.

"What can I say, it's hard to find good service in the city, and once I find something good, I have to come back for more."

She eyes me skeptically for a moment before speaking again.

"I'm sorry to hear that she didn't live up to her price. I really hope you filed a complaint with her Madame or whatever the shit her boss is called, but frankly, I would have turned and left her standing at the door when she arrived with her hair looking like the ignored step child of the Easter bunny."

"Touché…" and so began the rest of my evening. Bella and I spoke for about 2 hours, with no interruptions; no customers came into the place and Bella said the cook, Seth was asleep.

I learned that Bella had gone to Northwestern for a year and a half, but had to quit due to funding, and her lack of interest in organized education surrounding literature and writing. She said that she read all the fucking books on the reading lists and that her writing was for her and didn't need to be graded. She said the whole idea was demeaning for what she wanted out of her life's passion. Bella also informed me that she works at the fancy French place; because she loves Italian and doesn't want to put her heritage and that food in a bad light with the way shit goes down behind the scenes in a restaurant. She works at the diner and also a bookstore, so she is able to pay for her small studio apartment.

Bella's life is busy, but it's hers. She writes when the mood strikes, and does find time to sleep here and there. One thing we didn't talk about was her family, with exception to her being half Italian. I told her about my friends, and the type of shit we get into when we goof off. No need to mention the whole Cullen family part of my life to her; because tonight I was Edward, and I was alright with that.

The following week past, with me going to the diner at night and talking with Bella about anything, everything and nothing at all. I eventually pulled my head out of my ass and asked her out. She got this sketchy look in her eyes, before sighing and answering.

**Please review- and I will try and have an answer for you soon.**


	3. Can we start again please

**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews- Also I had so much fun writing this chapter- I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers and do not own anything Twilight, and no copyright infringement intended.**

**Can we start again please**

"_The lady doth protest too much, methinks" _

_William Shakespeare_

"Look Edward," _well shit, this is not looking good for your plans to woo and fuck._

No shit Sherlock.

"I appreciate the offer, but I really don't have a fuck lot of time right now, I'm sure your a great guy. Also, you seem to know how to wine and dine, but as you can see, I serve that kind of people, I don't socialize with them." After gesturing to her work outfit, she took a breath before continuing "I know you seem to get some kind of kicks coming down here and shootin' the shit with little ole' me on a nightly basis, and believe me it keeps me highly entertained, but I think that's as far as our little social scenario can go. Let's face it, this is real life not some romantic fucking comedy where the rich shit falls for the clumsy diner waitress and then they ride off into the sunset."

Once she was done speaking, I just sat there and finally nodded dumbly, because what the hell are you supposed to say to not just being shut down, but a shoot down that was the length of a fucking novel. Bella patted my hand, and when the ringing of the diner bell alerted her to new customer and left to attend to them. I threw down some cash, stood up and headed out, not looking back, because that would just be depressing and shit.

As I started my walk home, mind you about 4 hours earlier than normal, the anger hit. Who the hell did she think she was. Shutting me down, as I've said before, I'm Edward Fucking Cullen, I don't get shut down. So, with that burst of emotion I flagged a cab and directed him to a classy little joint where I was sure I could get some ass, and fuck those eyes out of my fucking mind.

The sun hit my closed lids, trying to pry it's way into my black bliss. I roll over to stop the light from succeeding in it's obvious goal of giving my head the impression that it was slammed into a brick wall a few million times last night. As I reach for a pillow to help aid me in my defense, my hand tangles itself into some foreign, straw like substance. "mmm, morning baby."

I remove my hand and bolt upright in bed praying upon all that is holy that my hearing has suddenly taken a turn for the worse and everything now sounds as if it has been processed through a tuba to lower deepen the noise. A single finger nail tracks it's way down my back, my guess is my bed mate is waiting for some form of acknowledgment. I again pray to all the deities known to man, and those yet to be discovered that I will not see what I think I will see when I finally force my eyelids up. Cautiously I let them rise and turn my head to the left.

_That is what we call orange sherbert my friend._

FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_See, now if they played this scenario on an after school special for the dangers of drinking, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation._

I stare in utter disbelief that I actually did that, without a paper bag. I mean seriously, what the hell was I thinking, don't they put warning labels on booze, or isn't it at least the bar tenders responsibility to not allow this type of situation to occur.

As I contemplate how to sue, and what lawyer I should use, because I'm almost positive that Eleazar would not support me in this legal adventure. _When in reality, we know he would, but his wife, that likes to threaten the nads, may frown on this endeavor._ Tanya shakes her head, and looks a little bit like she's having a stroke, she then attempts to move the hand from my back to my jewels- and my boys are not having any of that. _I think after we get her out of here, we should take those boys to the doctor, because who the hell knows what gifts were bestowed upon them last night. _I pick up my clothes and head out the door, thankful I didn't take the she-devil back to my place, I hale a cab and ride back to my house still in shock.

2 weeks, fucking 14 days, 336 hours since I ran like a fucking pansy out of Tanya's apartment and since I had last seen Bella. After all there is only so much rejection a man can take; so, I've opted to avoid. It's a method I've used in the past when it comes to my personal matters, and has not failed me in 30 years.

_Sure it hasn't, remember Kate in high school, and the bleach that she put into your shampoo after you hit it with her and never looked her way again._

Okay, point taken. Tanya has been calling non stop, I've been contemplating investing into the benefits of duct tape for her hands and mouth.

_I'll chip in for half!_

Currently, I'm on my way to meet with my mother, Esme at the park that is near my parents home. She said she is meeting her new dog walker there to get our German Shepard, Oberon. Yes, I still think of him as ours because that fucker has been with me through a lot of shit. Since I was running late I threw on some jeans, the first shirt I grab out of my closet and some sandals and head out. I end up getting there with about 3 minutes to spare and start heading into the part to meet my mother.

I notice that the weather is a little warmer than the normal for May, but I will not complain.

_There's a first._

Again, Shut up.

I spot my mother sitting on a bench near the middle of the park, I approach her and place a kiss on the side of her cheek, which she jumps a little startled at my sudden appearance.

"Hey ma." She just grins at me and asks me the normal questions. She had asked me to meet her here today to "catch up" which means Emmett's wife, Rosalie and Jasper's fiance, Alice have been bugging everyone with working ears about my agitated behavior and invading their space. I try and appease her as best I can that things are fine and nothing is wrong. Then she starts asking about my love life, and when I'll settle down and give her grand babies. I just shake my head and explain again that I haven't found a woman who is able to put up with my shit.

"You will Edward, sooner than you may think." Is her response, the small glint in her eye does not go unnoticed by me either.

_Well shit Sherlock, give you a badge and send you down to the local precinct; with that fine detective work maybe you can finally help them bust the family._

A barking breaks me out of my internal chatter, or more like my internal pain in my ass, and I see my mother waving towards a woman who seems to be being lead by my favorite little mutt. As she gets closer I notice the nice legs that are sandwiched in between a very nice pear of short and shoes. My attention is then drawn to the small green tank top, and then the brown hair, and the fuck me brown eyes. Which are now widened with surprise, and she approaches us cautiously.

"Mrs. Cullen," She nods her head to my mother.

"Oh Bella dear, I want to introduce you to my son, Edward"

Bella looks down for a moment before saying a shy hello. Suddenly my mother stands up muttering something about a forgotten meeting at the country club, and asks me to take Oberon home. She is gone before I'm able to respond. Still looking at the beauty before me, and attempting to reign in my shock of running into her yet again.

"You never mentioned being a dog walker" I blurt out accusingly.

She stiffens and narrows her eyes at me before she responds "Not that its any of your fucking business, but the bookstore needed to lay me off, and I had to find work elsewhere. My friend Angela used to walk Mrs. Cullen's dog, but she moved out of state with her boyfriend and offered to get this set up for me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound accusing, you just caught me by surprise." I say, trying to remain polite and not let the anger of her turning me down bubble to the surface.

She unceremoniously plops down on the bench next to me. "Well, not shit. Imagine how I feel, seeing you again with your mother present." For awhile neither of us said anything while Oberon sat between us on the ground and decided to take a nap. Bella's voice brought me back before my mind had time to wander to far, and the words that she spoke were heaven to my ears.

"So since, my new job doesn't take as much time as the bookstore did, would you want to go grab a cup of coffee?"

I was up and pulling her and Oberon towards my car faster than humanly possible.

**Leave me some love!- outfits on profile.**


	4. All Downhill from Here

**AN: thank you all for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers and do not own anything Twilight, and no copyright infringement intended.**

**All Downhill from Here**

_"Out, damned spot! out, I say!__ "_

_William Shakespeare_

About 20 minutes later Bella and I found ourselves sitting outside at a small cafe that was down the street from my apartment. I had dropped Oberon off at my parents home prior to coming to the cafe. Bella ordered a pink lemonade she said it was too fucking beautiful out to not drink it. I just asked for a water, because I will agree that it was way to fuck hot for coffee or some fancy ass hot shit.

Bella had apologized right when we sat down she started off spouting shit about her mouth getting away with her before she could really think and some fuck nonsense about having a bad day with regards to the status of her life. I put an end to that shit right away and moved the conversation onto much more pleasant topics like me and her fucking.

_Yes I can totally see the parallels between the Chicago White Sox current season and you two bumpin' uglies at your apartment._

What baseball=sex; haven't you ever heard of "roundin' the bases." eh.

_Moron._

Bella was currently talking about growing up in the city and attending games with her dad. I was looking at the way the wind blew her hair around, and the slight red tint it seemed to have when in the sun. I was able to pay attention enough to answer and ask questions appropriately, while still being able to admire the fucking beautiful creature before me.

After awhile I realized this was the first time that she had ever spoken of her father, and I could see a sadness in her eyes and focused on how she kept saying things in past tense about him. I wonder if he died, uh that would suck.

_You are one of the most sensitive men alive, how do you do it._

Shut it...

"So, Bella, do you still go to games with your dad?" Bella's eyes drifted down and she started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Um, no. He... and I... well... fuck" _sensitive lady's and gentleman, like I said._

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry you don't have to answer that. Fuck, forget I said anything."

"No it's okay, it's just hard to explain." I nodded and waited for her to continue, any assumptions made out loud at this point would not be good, I could just tell. _Good thinking._

"I guess I should start at the fucking beginning, it will be easier to understand, but do you mind if we do it later or somewhere else, more private." She asked me all the while looking up at me through her fucking eyelashes. I nodded dumbly and threw some bills on the table and directed her towards my apartment.

Because I'm a gentleman and shit I made sure she was okay going there, to my utter fucking delight she was.

_Just remember, when giving her the tour DO NOT ask her to test out the bed._

We walked past the security guard and over to the elevators. Bella had this wide eyed look on her face the entire time we walked through the lobby. Once in side the damn box of temptation, because that is what being in a small room with Bella is, I put my key into the slot for the penthouse and hit the button. Bella saw this action and made some kind of snort. I looked at her with my eyebrows raised, she simply shrugged.

However, as soon as we walked into my apartment she let her opinion be heard.

"Fucking hell Edward. I knew you were rich, but I didn't think you were this God damn loaded."

I simply rolled my eyes and asked if she wanted anything. For awhile she didn't say anything so I looked over to her and before I could really grasp what was happening she was on me. I'm talking arms and legs around me and no lies, she was fucking the hell out of my mouth with her tongue.

"Absofuckinglutly" She breathed into my ear followed by a plea for the bedroom.

_RUN, DO NOT WALK TO THAT MOTHER FUCKING BED! _And I didn't.

After two more rounds Bella was fast asleep with her head in the little crook between my chin and shoulder, my arm was wrapped around her and my hand was making lazy patterns on her back. She told me after the first-best-sex-of-my-fucking-life that she had wanted to do that since the first night. That led to round two, round three was started in the shower.

Her small sigh alerted me that she was waking up.

"wow, I think I need to send Angela a thank you card and one of those baskets of fruit that can be dipped in chocolate. That stuff is the shit and I so need to thank her for giving my name to Mrs. Cullen."

I laughed at that. I had to admit it was some pretty mixed up shit that I ran into her again, and that it appeared that my mom was trying to set me up with her dog walker. That is the only thing I can figure out for the look in her eyes and the hasty retreat, not that I'm fucking complaining.

"So Bella, you never did tell me about your dad"

She giggled, so fucking cute.

"Yeah, I got a little distracted, um we need to get semi dressed if we are going to talk about my dad." I agreed and threw on my boxer briefs and Bella put her blue panties and the shirt I was wearing today on.

I sat up and rested my back on the head board with my legs laying straight. She sat to my right with her legs folding in on each other.

She took a deep breath and started a tale that could fucking ruin me.

"So my dad, Charlie, he and my mom were happy and shit, or at least that's what he told me. They were like high school sweethearts and everything. Well they got married when they were like 20, and got pregnant with me 3 years later, after my dad finished up at the academy. My mom, shit, my mom died giving birth to me, she hemorrhaged or something like that." I reached out and started to pull her to me, but she shook her head and continued on.

"Well, it sucked growing up with no mom, but me and my dad were good. He did the best he could. Things were fine while he just worked the beat, ya know, the hours sometimes sucked and I would have to stay with a neighbor, but he was there for everything. So when I was 15 I think, he got promoted and moved around again, and was now a detective for the homicide decision."

As she said that things started falling into place that I didn't think had any reason to be in my life this way. Bella's last name is Swan, her dad's a cop, and not just any fucking cop. He was now the Captain Charles Swan of the organized crime unit. _Fuccckkkk!_

"I don't know the whole story, but he did pretty well and then one case brought him into contact with the organized crime unit. All I know is my life changed after that I think I was 17 at the time. He meet a woman, Sue Clearwater, and started dating her around the same time. So my dad's life was starting over almost. As far as I know they never got married, but things changed when I turned 18 she moved in and insisted I move out. I went to school for 2 years like I told you. During the first year, my dad changed. He started getting so focused on his job and then he got promoted to captain and ignored Sue, but he made time for me, I was his little girl, ya know. Well Sue had some fucking issues with that shit and started saying fuck who knows what about me and my dad believed her, she said I was a leach and a whore, my dad cut me off. I was able to finish the second year of school on my own but not after that. I haven't heard from him since. Apparently Charlie can only focus on two things at once, the mob and one woman in his life."

I pulled on Bella's arms, and this time she let me guide her into my lap, while I calmed her down. I realized her dad never did anything bad to her directly, but that shit had to hurt having some bitch come first in your dad's life to the point of abandonment.

The other thing I knew was since Captain Swan took over the department, he has been a thorn in the family's side while the Volturi family was living almost arrest free.

Bella eventually drifted off to sleep and before my eyes shut I noted that Bella didn't know what family I belonged to, or she hadn't made the connection yet. When she did I worried she would leave, because my lifestyle was the one that took her father away. I couldn't let that shit happen because this small brown-eyed girl had cussed her way into my heart and there was no way I was letting her go.

**I hope you liked it – again leave me some love**


End file.
